Le Besoin Animal
by Sa Slasheuse
Summary: Est-ce que l'amour est assez fort pour combattre les instincts bestiales qui dictent nos actes les plus désespérés?
1. Prologue

Alors, cette courte fic proviens d'un moment d'insomnie. Je m'excuse donc pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'est pas eu le temps de les faire corrigées...

En résumer l'histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire va mettre en scène un yaoï entre Harry et Severus avec des propos qui peuvent choquer les plus jeunes, vous voilà prévenus... ^^

Pour le dernier chapitre, il n'y en aura effectivement que 4, je le publierais dans les prochains jours, je me suis endormis avant de le relire, et il a besoin de quelques modification.

Voila je vous souhaite une Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous comprendrez et aimerez cette histoire un peu spéciale. ^^

_**Le Besoin Animal**_

**Prologue:**

J'ai un problème, étant mi-vampire mi-humain je n'ai qu'un contrôle partiel sur ma partie démoniaque. Lorsque je suis soumis à de fortes émotion celle-ci se réveille.

L'orgasme en est la preuve récurrente, je tue mes amants. Vous comprendrez que je me soumet à un régime d'abstinence, ma seule compagnie étant ma main droite, ou gauche.

Le bon coté c'est que je n'est pas besoin de sang pour survivre.

Lorsqu'il est arrivé dans ma vie j'ai été déboussolé, c'était la première fois que j'était attiré par autre chose que le physique, la première fois que j'avais un regard humain sur un homme.

La peur, ma plus vielle amie, était constamment à mes cotés lors de nos rencontres, et si je ne me contrôlais pas? Si je redevenait ce monstre que j'avais été…

Une nouvelle perspective s'ouvrait à moi, l'amour. Un sentiment tellement positif et fort qu'il semblait mettre en veilleuse la bête que sommeillait en moi.

Cela fais maintenant un an que nous sommes ensemble, un an que je connaît une paix que je croyais ne jamais mettre accessible.

C'est le seul avec qui je peux faire l'amour, plus d'une fois. Faire l'amour… encore quelque chose de nouveau pour moi, impliquer des sentiments dans des rapport physique me semblait impossible.

Notre relation ce base sur un accord tacite, je ne tue personne.

Bien sur il m'arrive de regardé un autre homme, d'avoir envie de caresser avec ma langue un petit cul moulé à ravir dans un jeans, de le…

Je reste une bête.

A chaque fois je veux qu'il me fasse oublier que j'en ai désiré un autre, que je peux en désirer d'autres. Alors comme à chaque fois, je lui saute dessus, je fond sous ses baisés et comme à

chaque fois qu'il pénètre en moi, je me sent revivre. Je me sens vivre, car il n'y a que lui et moi.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1:

_POV Harry_

Je l'ai fais… je l'ai trompé, j'ai succombé.

_flash back_

_Pourquoi je suis dans ce bar déjà? Ah, oui je suis sensé attendre l'endive qui me sert de meilleur copain. Oula, Sev' aurait tendance à m'influencer. Je souriait encore à cette pensée quand je le vis entrer. Il était grand, cheveux noir, yeux vert. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je « la » sentit réagir. _

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout putin, sa va faire une heure que je l'attends. Qu'est-ce qui ma pris d'accepter ce rendez-vous dans un bar, le soir par dessus le marché. _

_Je n'arrive pas à dévier mes yeux de cet homme. _

_Un hibou vient se poser à côté de moi, sur le bar, le patron me lance un regard méchant. Je m'excuse au près de lui avant de prendre la lettre. _

_C'est Ron qui me demande de l'excuser, mais qu'il a été prit par Rusard dans les couloirs, il ne pourra pas venir. Et merde, je lance rageusement la lettre par terre, avant de la ramasser précipitamment sous l'œil courroucée du tenancier. _

_Bon, je respire un bon coup, je sors vite, sans un regard en arrière en pensant très fort à Severus, sa devrait le faire. _

_Je m'avance précipitamment vers la porte. Mes yeux dérivent de leurs axes et ce posent sur le brun ténébreux qui me fixe. _

_Il ne sait pas que c'est sa dernière nuit, je me retourne et m'avance vers lui._

Et voilà, je suis sur ces putains de chiottes en train de me lamenter sur ma connerie. Je suis un lâche, un porc, un… je ne trouve même plus les mots. Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça? Comment je pu oser le regarder dans les yeux, oser lui dire que je l'aimais, alors que je viens de me faire trouer le cul par un autre. Je me dégoûte! Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je pleure; tout ce mélange.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des remords, je savais ce que sa impliquais non? Il ne m'a pas violé. J'ai même joui comme une bête. C'est le cas de le dire.

Je ne suis pas digne de l'amour qu'il me porte, je ne suis même pas digne de vivre. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, que je sorte des toilettes, que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé, que je me couche sans bruit à ses cotés.

Il dort paisiblement, ignorant les pensées qui me tourmentes, ignorant mes actes immondes. Et il faut que sa continue comme ça.

Qui sais peut être arriverai-je à changer. Il le faut!

Je me réveil. Il n'est plus dans le lit, les évènements de la veille me reviennent. Et si j'avais parlé dans mon sommeil, si il avait deviné! La peur me submerge, je saute en dehors du lit et sort de la chambre en courant. Je le trouve dans le salon en train de nous commander le petit déjeuné. L'elfe disparaît au moment ou j'entre dans la pièce. Je suis essoufflé, mes yeux trahissent encore la peur présente en moi il y a quelques secondes.

Il me regarde bizarrement, me détaillant. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi. La peur ressurgit. Si il comprenait, si il savait! Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte, je ne le supporterais pas. J'ai tellement peur qu'il me laisse, qu'il s'en aille loin de moi. Je ne veux pas! JE NE VEUX PAS!

J'ai crié sans m'en rendre compte. Je m'écroule en larmes sur le tapis du salon. Il se précipite vers moi.

- Harry, ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu as? sur son visage se reflète l'inquiétude. Je l'aime tellement.

- Ne me quittes pas! Je t'en supplie Sev', ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas. Je pleure dans ses bras pendants qu'il me berce tendrement contre lui.

- Je suis là ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas te laisser. Je suis là, chut…

Sa voix grave et rassurante m'apaise, c'est fou comme tout chez lui provoque en moi des sentiments contradictoires et pourtant si fort. Il me prend délicatement dans ses bras et me ramène dans la chambre. Il me pause sur le lit et s'allonge à côté de moi.

Je crois que je me suis rendormi.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2:**

_POV Harry_

Il est là.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il me regarde, il nous regarde. Son regard…. au mon dieu! Les larmes commencent à couler alors que l'autre continue de me besogner. Le plaisir continue à augmenter, comble de l'horreur je sens l'orgasme me prendre. Je vais le faire, la devant celui que j'aime. Je vais le trahir, faire ce que je lui avait promis de ne plus jamais, ne serai ce qu'imaginer.

Je sens la bête en moi qui commence à prendre possession de mes membres. Les crocs sortent.

Et la je ne pense plus à rien, plus rien n'existe sauf les battements de son cœur que je perçois par sa jugulaire palpitante. Cette veine qui ressort de son cou me semble être la seule chose importante sur terre. Cette veine qui pourrait mettre un terme à mes tourments. Je m'en approche, ma langue la lèche, je le sens frissonner à ce contact, sa ne fais que renforcer mon envie. Je la déchiquette, la lui arrache, je sens le liquide rouge se rependre dans ma bouche, se mêlant aux larmes. Je le savoure quelque seconde avant de m'en repaître, d'aspirer la vie hors de son corps, sauvagement, sans aucun état d'âme. Il s'affaisse sur moi, il n'a pas eu le temps de crier. Je reprend lentement conscience avec la réalité, je rouvre les yeux.

Il est toujours la, toujours avec cette même expression.

- Sev', ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

Il se retourne, sort de la pièce, sans aucun regard en arrière. Je m'élance à sa poursuite, faisant fis de ma nudité, du sang qui coule encore de ma bouche. Je ne sais mène pas si j'ai repris forme humaine, mais qu'es-ce que je m'en fous. A ce moment, je ne pense qu'a lui, qu'à le retenir, l'empêcher de partir.

-Severus, je…. Laisses moi t'ex….

Il s'arrête se retourne lentement vers moi. Je sursaute, son regard à changer.

Froid, glacial….. Sans amour.

-Potter, je souhaite, non, j'ordonne que vous soyez partis quand je reviendrais. Sa voix était comme ses yeux, sans aucun sentiment. Elle ne laissait aucune possibilité de pardon. Les larmes dégoulinaient sur mes joues, je me demandais si elles s'arrêteraient un jour. Mon cœur n'existe plus, déchiqueté par ces paroles. Il me regarde encore, une dernière fois. Je ne détourne pas le regard. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens, ce sera sans doute la dernière fois. J'aurais préféré mourir sur place. Je peux lire dans ses yeux la trahison, l'amour déçu, mais surtout du dégoût. C'est tellement paradoxale, dans un moment pareil, être sur la même longueur d'onde, j'en rirais si je pouvais encore. Il se retourne, pour de bon cette fois et sort de ses appartements. J'aurai voulus crier, l'appeler, le retenir. Mais je ne peux pas, ce que je viens de voir m'a retiré toutes mes forces.

Je sens la crise d'angoisse s'emparer de mon corps. La douleur m'étreint, mes poumons se bloquent, je m'écroule sur le sol dur et froid, laissant les spasmes posséder mon corps. La douleur est si forte que je sens qu'elle peux me tuer, j'espère qu'elle va me tuer. Je ne peux plus vivre sans lui, je ne veux pas vivre sans lui. Le noir m'enveloppe de sa bienveillante douceur, je le regrette presque.

Je me réveil à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh me dit que je suis passé à côté de la mort. Elle ne veut pas me dire comment je suis arrivé là. Je regarde autour de moi, espérant follement… Mon cœur, enfin ce qu'il est reste se ressert dans ma poitrine.

Il n'est pas là.

Je suis un fantôme. Livide, squelettique.

Trois semaines que j'ai cessé d'exister, de vivre. Trois semaines sans lui, sans aucun regard, aucune parole.

Inexistant.

Je ne suis resté que deux jours à l'infirmerie. Deux jours, pour accepter l'inacceptable:

il ne m'aime plus.

Les larmes sont devenues partie intégrante de mon être, quand elles ne coulent pas c'est que je dors. Parfois, même la barrière du sommeil ne suffit pas pour les empêcher de se manifester. Expression visuelle de mon mal être intérieur.

Après cet épanchement sentimental, s'en suivit un état comateux. Étanche à tout sentiments j'erres, hagard dans les couloirs menant à mes différents cours. C'est comme si j'avais épuisé mon quota de larmes, mon corps refuse désormais d'en produire.

Sans doute un stupide instinct de survie, me refusant la mort par déshydratation. Le parfait exemple du non contrôle de soi.

J'ai renoncé à expliquer la situation à mes amis. Ils ne comprendraient pas, comment le pourraient-ils? Je ne me comprend pas moi même. Ils refusent de me laisser sans surveillance, ils ont peur de ce que je pourrais faire. Les idiots.

Je crois que Ron est même aller voir Sev… le professeur Rogue pour le persuader de me voir, ou au moins, me crier dessus, espérant sans doute me faire réagir. Le pire, c'est que ça aurait marché, s'il avait daigné ouvrir sa porte.

Les mots, ils peuvent faire très mal, pourtant les seuls moments où ils blessent c'est quand ils ne sont plus là.

Je me laisse aller, je ne mange plus, ne bois que lorsque ma gorge me brûle.

Les larmes me refusant désormais leurs présences, je me plonge dans des transes espérant en retirer le même soulagement. Durant ces courts laps de temps, continuer à vivre me semble un choix envisageable.

Je me rends dans sa classe pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Je crois que j'ai oublié mon livre. Zombi parmi les ombres, j'avance silencieusement dans les couloirs que j'avais si régulièrement arpenté, avant...

Mon cœur émet des sonorités, inexistantes pour moi depuis longtemps. Se resserrant dans ma poitrine un peu plus à chaque pas me ramenant à lui.

La porte c'est ouverte avant que je frappe. Il est là, me dominant de toute sa stature, impressionnant.

Il me plaque violemment contre le mur, je sens ses mains enlever ma chemise, sa bouche prendre possession de la mienne.

Il bloque mes poignets au dessus de ma tête avec je ne sais quel sort, puisque ses mains s'activent sur mon pantalon.

Il m'embrasse plus violemment, resserrant sa prise sur moi. Son genou remontant masser mon entrejambe, plus que réceptive. Je le sens me mordre la lèvre.

Je ne prends conscience de son geste que lorsque je sens le sang se répandre dans ma bouche, en même temps que la douleur. Mon sang.

Je reprends possession de mon corps, le repousse brutalement. Je ne comprends pas, il sait ce que cela implique. Déjà, mes membres tremblent.

J'essuie rapidement ma bouche, essayant désespérément de me reprendre. J'ai peur.

Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur sauvage, inquiétante. Il ne s'est pas éloigné malgré mes bras le repoussant toujours.

Que cherche t'il à faire? il a pourtant été clair, je ne fais plus parti de sa vie. Je l'ai trahi. Pourquoi cette mascarade? dans quel but? Les pensées s'entrechoquent dans ma tête.

Il ne m'a pas lâché.

Son corps prêt du mien, le goût du sang encore bien présent dans la bouche, je ne sais pas si je vais résister à « son » apparition. Je veux m'enfuir, ne pas lui faire de mal. Je le supplie du regard, n'osant parler de peur d'accentuer la présence du liquide dans ma bouche.

Je le sens se resserrer contre moi, frottant son corps lascivement, mettant en contact nos deux érections. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement, ce qui semblât l'encourager à accentuer le mouvement. Sa bouche avait repris le travail d'exploration qu'avait inauguré ses mains. Celles-ci maintenant fermement mes poignés.

C'est lorsqu'il me lécha intensément à un niveau du cou, que je ne connaissais que trop bien, que je crus comprendre.

La panique remplaça la peur.

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je me débats frénétiquement, essayant de me détacher de son corps. En vain.

Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas Severus! Il se recule légèrement, mettant son visage en face du mien, yeux dans les yeux. Je frissonne. Son regard m'indique que j'ai parlé à voie haute.

- Pourquoi fais tu s…? Je tressaillis. Je viens d'avaler du sang. (le sang remplis ma gorge)

Mon corps est agité de soubresaut, j'espère fugacement que c'est une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Mon espoir s'envol, Severus sourit. Se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

- Tu n'a pas le choix. Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille. Le souffle chaud frôle ma nuque. J'ai la chair de poule.

Je n'es pas le temps de m'attarder sur sa cause, il a repris ses caresses, plus violentes, presque… bestiales.

_A suivre__…_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

_POV Harry_

Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Je frissonne.

Mes mains tremblent, tous mon corps tremble, en rythme avec les battements frénétiques de nos deux cœurs.

Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne finit-il pas se qu'il avait si bien commencé? Pourquoi cette attente insoutenable, se supplice des sens avant le libèrement dévastateur?

Je tente de le repousser plus violemment. Il resserre sa prise. Ma lèvre a cessée de saigner c'est déjà ça.

Mon pantalon n'est plus là, ses mains on cessé de me retenir, elles n'en n'ont plus besoin les trois semaines d'abstinences font leurs effets. Je ne peux pas lui résister… Il le sait. Il vient de toucher une zone particulièrement sensible, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir, l'excitant d'avantage.

Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps. Sa langue frôle ma nuque, ses mains, commencent une descente particulièrement sensuelle vers mon boxer, son érection est pressée contre la mienne.

Je tente de lui parler, ma bouche c'est à peine entrouverte qu'il s'en empare violemment. Sa langue cherche désespérément la mienne, elles se trouvent, s'emmêlent. Un baiser violent, passionné, comme je les bouge, je crois qu'il me porte, je sens ses mains sur mes fesses. Il me jette brutalement contre le lit. Il desserre légèrement son étreinte.

J'arrive à me dégager, je m'éloigne avant qu'il ne me ressaisisse. - « Explique moi! » ma voix n'est pas aussi menaçante que je le voudrais mais elle semble faire l'affaire. Il me prend doucement le visage entre ses mains.

- « J'ai passé trois semaines à te haïr… » son regard s'assombrit. Je crois que je peux de nouveau pleurer… Je veux qu'il me lâche. J'ouvre la bouche, il ne me laisse pas le temps de parler. Ses mains n'ont pas bougé.

- « Laisse moi finir, je ne le dirais qu'une fois. J'ai passé trois semaines à te chercher tous les torts possibles… mais tout ce qui en est ressorti c'est que… je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. » Mes poumons se remettent en marche, mon cœur se recolle dans ma poitrine. Je sens les larmes de nouveaux ruisseler sur mes joues. Sa voie s'enroue, si je ne le connaissais pas je croirais qu'il est ému.

-« J'essayais désespérément de me convaincre que j'étais mal parce que tu m'avais trahi, que tu ne m'aimais sans doute pas assez pour te contrôler. Mais la vérité c'est que j'étais mal parce que tu étais loin de moi. » Son regard cherche le mien, je le lui donne. « Je t'aime Harry, de tout mon cœur, quoi que tu fasses, quoi qu'il ce passe, rien ne pourra changer ça. » Il rapproche son visage du mien, j'ai le temps de voir les larmes couler sur ses joues avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, les mêlant aux miennes.

Je m'écarte, prenant le temps de savourer le goût resté dans ma bouche. J'entends avec horreur ma voix.

- « On a déjà essayé Sev'… »

Il se recule, plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, j'ai mal, son visage s'est fermé.

- « Je sais » Mon cœur a lâché. Je veux reculer, m'en aller, arrêter de souffrir, de me faire des illusions; je ne serais jamais avec lui ! Je ne peux pas bouger, son regard m'en empêche. C'est comme si mes yeux étaient fixés aux siens.

Il se rapproche dangereusement. Il est près, très prés, trop prés. Mes derniers neurones on grillés, emmenant le reste de mon cerveau avec eux. Je ne suis plus capable de raisonner correctement, la température augmente rapidement, ses mains sont de nouveau en exploration intensive d'un terrain qu'elles connaissent pourtant très bien.

- « C'est pour ça qu'en désespoir de cause j'ai trouvé une solution. » Ses yeux brillent d'excitation, sa voix se fait rauque.

Je sens la tentation m'emporter.

Sa bouche se pose délicatement, sur ma tempe, parcoure lentement mon corps; mon cou, mes mamelons, le droit puis le gauche. Elle continue, semble ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, laissant derrière elle un sillon humide; elle arrive à mon nombril, commence un va et viens, timide d'abord pour finir sensuel, torride.

Irrésistible.

Je craque, mes mains jusque là inactives s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux bruns, mon corps se calque sur ce coup de langue, maintenant à la bordure de mon boxer. Je frémis, d'impatience, de peur. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, mon cerveau s'est déconnecté il y a un moment.

Je refais surface quand il prend le temps d'enlever mon dernier vêtement, je savoure ses longs doigts fins glissant sur ma peau brune, le contraste les rendant presque irréels. Je replonge, ceux-ci viennent de saisir mon membre, caressant mon gland, appliquant une cadence bien trop lente pour moi.

Severus n'est plus une personne à part entière, ses doigts s'activent sur moi pendant que sa bouche, remontée pour un baiser particulièrement brûlant, s'occupent de mes mamelons durcis de plaisir.

Je sens que je vais exploser, la peur, fugace au début, commence à refaire surface. Je « la » sens qui monte, envahit chaque parcelle de mon être en même temps que l'orgasme annonciateur de « son » arrivée. Elle reflux, Severus vient d'arrêter. Je relève la tête, pour me noyer dans une mer noir, dangereusement attirante.

Un sourire en coin me signifie que mes yeux commencent à exprimer ma soif inhumaine, vampire.

Je comprends ce qu'il compte faire avant de voir la lueur sadique dans ses yeux. Sans me lâcher du regard je le vois se rapprocher, plus, toujours plus de mon érection, érigée comme un appel au plaisir.

Il m'engloutit, je rejette ma tête en arrière la bouche entre ouverte sur un cri silencieux, cet étau chaud qui m'englobe totalement, ses mains qui bloquent mes mouvement impétueux, c'est trop, beaucoup trop.

Le vide.

C'est le seul mot qui arrive à franchir la barrière de frustration que me laisse cet arrêt brutal. Je m'apprête à jeter à la face du monde mon ressentiment. Ses doigts titillant mon anus m'arrêtent en plein mouvement.

Il me prépare.

Un doigt, je me cambre davantage.

Deux doigts, il entame un mouvement ciseaux, je ne doute pas avoir lancé un cri peu masculin quand il a touché ma prostate.

Trois doigts, je me contorsionne pour essayer d'échapper à son autre main me maintenant fermement sur le matelas, ma poitrine me brûle, je n'ai plus de souffle, mes cris s'étranglent dans ma gorge. Je pleure.

Ses doigt se retirent après un dernier mouvement. Il se place devant mon entrée, je revis lorsqu'il força le passage, brutal, violent, lui.

Je cri, de douleur, de plaisir, je ne veux pas de sentiments.

Il entre en moi. Totalement. Enfin.

Ses mouvements se font brusques, intenses, parfaits. Ils se répercutent dans chacun de mes membres, se répètent à n'en plus finir. Je ne veux pas que ça cesse, jamais.

Son regard est ancré au mien, il prépare quelque chose, je le sens. Cette pensée est renvoyé dans l'abîme qui me sert de cerveau; ses mouvements s'accélèrent. Il connaît tout de moi, dans les moindres recoins. Chaque battements atteint son but, immanquablement. Je n'ai plus de voix, mes cordes vocales sont en surchauffe. J'arrive au point de non retour.

« Elle » n'est pas loin, plus proche que je ne le croyais.

Tous va se jouer maintenant, nos mouvements nous conduisant irrémédiablement au point de non retour.

Déjà mes canines sont là, mon sang frémis de son semblable en ébullitions, si proche, si tentant… J'ai fermé les yeux, me laissant emporter par cet afflux de sensations.

Je frôle son cou, dans un mouvement devenu habituel, cherchant se battement fou qui guide mes lèvres.

Je me reprend au moment ou mes dents se referment sur sa jugulaires. Je le retourne brusquement, mettant fin au rythme de notre amour. Je peut lire du mécontentement dans ses prunelle noir. J'avais donc raison.

- « Tu est devenu fou! Je crie sous l'effet de l'excitation, tous ce sang à porter de lèvre…. Je ne peut empêcher ma langue de lécher ma bouche, je ne pourrais me retenir plus longtemps. Que je ne soit pas déjà entrain de le vider de son fluide vital met incompréhensible. Je ne pourrais bientôt plus réfléchir, la bête prendra définitivement possession de moi.

Je pleure de frustration, je ne veux pas le tuer.

- « Tu en meurt d'envi Harry…. Tu veux mordre ma chair, tu la toujours voulu. Tu arrives à tes limites. » Il se redresse, plaçant son cou a quelques centimètre de mes lèvres.

C'est trop tentant, je ne peux pas résister….. Mes dents traversent la chair tendre, déchiquette serais plus juste, je n'ai plus aucune prise sur moi-même.

J'ai mal.

Severus m'agrippe violement le bras, l'arrachant à mon étreinte sanglante.

- « Sev, pour… » Il m'agrippe la nuque, profitant que j'ai la bouche ouverte pour se planter mes canines dans la gorge, m'obligeant à goûter son sang, à aimer son sang.

Je sens la vie s'extirper de son corps à chaque nouvelles aspirations. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter, il s'affaisse sous mon poids, s'affalant dans le lit.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi a me détacher de lui.

Je suis agenouillé au-dessus de lui, mes larmes inondant son visage, ma bouche plasmodiant des excuses mille fois répétées.

Il souffre, son visage est violet, son corps se convulse, il se transforme.

Il hurle, s'agrippe à mon bras, serrant de toutes ces forces, se rattachant à la réalité par-dessus la douleur.

Ça vient de commencé…

_A suivre…_


End file.
